


Бал у Сатаны

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: "Пусть все огни погаснут ночью, для нас же это знак судьбы. Мы веселиться будем точно, сегодня бал у Сатаны. Звучанье шпор, шуршанье платьев, но необычные гости здесь. Тут нет чинов, нет званий, в наличии лишь нечисть есть: вампиры, оборотни, ведьмы – всю нечисть сразу не назвать.""О, Сатана, нам дай команду, когда мы сможем начинать! И мы расскажем миру правду, пора нам всем из тени встать!"





	Бал у Сатаны

Амидамару наводила последние штрихи своего костюма, а именно закалывала светлые волосы. В момент, когда причёска была уже почти готова, у неё зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилось имя Хорокей, и девушка поспешила ответить:  
\- Да?  
\- Йоу, подруга! Мы уже у подъезда, давай быстрее! – донёсся радостный голос Юсуи. – Ждём только тебя.  
\- Будешь копаться, всё веселье пропустим, - послышался задорный хохот Чоколав.  
\- Уже иду! – крикнула студентка второго курса художественно-дизайнерского колледжа и отключилась.  
Она, наконец, закончила воевать с длинными светлыми прядями, упорно выкрашиваемыми в невероятно серебристый цвет, отливающим синевой при определённом освещении, и критично осмотрела себя в зеркало: костюм, над которым она работала не один месяц, неброский, но идеально вписывающийся макияж, а на полу её уже дожидаются два клинка-катаны, сделанные из подручных материалов и абсолютно безопасные.  
\- Вот так-то, - оставшись более-менее довольной собой, Амидамару надела на ноги специально подобранные под общий образ босоножки на маленьком каблуке и, подхватив оружие, схватила небольшую сумку, куда запихнула мобильный телефон, немного денег и ключи от квартиры.  
Исами Амидамару нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по локтю, скрестив руки на груди, пока дожидалась лифт. Параллельно она размышляла, насколько её подругам понравится созданный ею образ. За его основу была взята легенда о проклятии самурая. Поговаривали, что в десятом веке жил мятежный полководец по имени Тайра-но Масакадо*, объявивший себя правителем Японии. Но его покарали смертной казнью в назидание остальным: отрубили голову и отправили её в другой район, где выставили на всеобщее обозрение.  
Как гласит предание, лицо головы было искажено злобой, ненавистью, а в глазах, заполненных самой тьмой, отражалась адская ярость. И каждый, кто смотрел на неё, испытывал животный ужас, заставляющий людей серьёзно задумываться о том, стоит ли бунтовать.  
А спустя несколько месяцев, голова Тайра-но Масакадо ожила и вернулась в его родную деревню, чтобы найти своё тело. Но всё было тщетно: проснувшиеся утром люди обнаружили отрубленную голову и поспешили вновь захоронить её, решив задабривать гнев полководца подношениями и молитвами. Но дух не обрёл покоя… Спустя несколько лет, могила вновь стала испускать ядовитое свечение, а голова начала наведываться в гости к живым людям. Сейчас на том самом месте стоит храм Канда Мёдзин. По сей день в мае проходит фестиваль в его честь, а сам Тайра-но Масакадо считается покровителем Токио.  
Амидамару, родом из той самой Японии, приехавшей учиться в Америку по обмену, подумала, что внести немного родного фольклора, тем более, связанного с призраком, будет очень даже кстати. Костюм она продумывала сама, но вдохновлялась именно этой легендой и с нетерпением ожидала вердикта новоявленных друзей.  
Лифт, наконец, пришёл, и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуху, девушка шагнула внутрь. Двери закрылись, и кабинка медленно поползла вниз…

\- Мы тебя заждались! – крикнула Хоро, высунувшись в окно, едва заметив светлую копну волос подруги. – О, какой костюмчик!!! – оценила она. – Что, соблазнять кого-то будешь, да? Ну, колись, - спортсменка, гонщица и заядлая оптимистка довольно усмехнулась, многозначительно глянув на вырез среднего размера, не открывающий взгляд на бюст, но как-то очень уж подчёркивающий его.  
\- Садись к нам, - на заднем сидении оказались Асакура Йо и Оямада Манта, разумеется, в костюмах.  
\- Лучше бы ко мне села, - театрально вздохнула Хоро, - потому что вот эта, - она демонстративно ткнула Чоколав в плечо, - мешает мне вести!  
\- Я развлекаю тебя, - заливисто расхохоталась та, скаля искусственные клыки, - а то ты такая… серьёзная, когда водишь.  
\- Чоколав, не надо, - Йо осторожно коснулась её волос, - мы же не хотим разбиться, верно?  
\- Ладно, ладно, зануды, - нахохлилась та. Однако через минуту уже вновь заливисто хихикала, найдя в бардачке какую-то карточку с чьей-то незнакомой ей фотографией. – Нет, ну гляньте, вот страхолюдина-то!  
Манта обречённо покачала головой, не понимая, как можно быть такой безответственной. Однако Йо ловко разрядила обстановку, и Амидамару села в машину, компактно устроившись на сидении и не мешая своим костюмом другим. Хорокей завела автомобиль и, оглянувшись, выехала с парковочного места.

Они мчались по шоссе, превышая скорость и весела хохоча, предвкушая одну из самых громких вечеринок в поместье Тао. Рен обещала лучшую из лучших выпивку, немного травы, отличную компанию, несколько забавных конкурсов и самую громкую дискотеку года. Поэтому подруги, будучи студентками нескольких разных колледжей, объединённых одним спонсором (Йеном Тао, к слову), и живущих в одном студенческом городке, со временем стали близкими подругами, много времени проводящими друг с другом.  
Амидамару иногда отвлекалась на пейзаж за опущенным стеклом, чувствуя, как прохладный ветер лихо клубится в недрах машины, но им не было холодно, ни капли. Студенческий городок, а потом и сам город, где они жили и учились, был похож на ведьмовской шабаш: разрезанные тыквы, много костюмов, разная музыка, смешивающаяся со злобным адским смехом и прочие атрибуты, сопутствующие Хэллоуину.  
Впереди показались огромные ворота, начавшие разъезжаться в стороны в тот момент, когда машина только-только показалась на горизонте. Хорокей сбавила скорость, неторопливо въезжая.  
\- Ничего себе, - поражённо пробормотала Йо, - вот это да-а-а…  
Даже Чоколав замолкла, с интересом рассматривая длинную, чуть тёмную аллею, ведущую их транспорт куда-то вперёд, где чёрной скалой на фоне посеревшего неба возвышался особняк. Однако не было ни музыки, ни ярких прожекторов или хотя бы фонариков. Не было – ничего. Лишь гнетущая тишина, тяжким грузом навалившаяся на плечи всех девушек разом.  
\- Мне одной это не нравится? – пропищала Оямада. – Где все? Где веселье? Где?  
\- Может, нас ждут? Уверена, они ведь не могли нас… так разыграть, - Йо внимательно вглядывалась в особняк, но оттуда упорно не доносилось ни звука.  
Хоро припарковалась на специально отведённой для этого дела территории, где уже стояло несколько автомобилей с выключенными фарами и остывающими двигателями. Проверив всё и подхватив свои вещи, компания вылезла на улицу, откуда, постоянно озираясь, направилась к главному входу.  
\- Мне страшно, - призналась Манта. – Вот не люблю я такие… мероприятия.  
\- Да ладно, моя чуйка предчувствует чертовски весёлую ночь! – МакДэниел довольно улыбалась, нацепив на себя искусственные ушки. – Я – оборотень! И мой нос меня не подводит!!! – в темноте послышался звук чего-то клацающего, и Амидамару показала подруге поднятый вверх большой палец, увидев самодельные, но красивые когти хищника. А уж когда в темноте сверкнули яркие линзы…  
\- Красавица, - похвалила её Манта. – А теперь, может, в дом?..  
\- Нет, - Хоро резко развернулась к подругам, - сначала я хочу знать, кто в каком костюме. Чоколав у нас оборотень. Я – Снежная Королева двадцать первого века! – девушка достала из пакета, взятого с собой, светлый плащ, который накинула на плечи, на волосы нахлобучила корону, а в руках оказалась волшебная палочка.  
\- Ты решила поиграть в Гарри Поттера? – учтиво поинтересовалась Чоколав. – Что за палка?  
\- Я просто посох не нашла, - слегка смутилась Юсуи, - но это неважно! – её костюм светло-голубых, серебристых и просто белых тонов даже в темноте слегка выделялся своей яркостью. – Кто ты? – она ткнула палочкой в Амидамару.  
\- Призрак мстительного японского полководца, чья отрубленная голова летала по белому света в поисках своего тела, пугая живых людей, - протараторила та, удивившись, как легко ей это далось. Обычно язык заплетался в одном месте, и кратко-лаконичная фраза превращалась в долгое и нудное объяснение.  
\- Идёт. Ты? – Хоро перевела палочку на Манту.  
\- Ведьма, - не без толики гордости ответила та. – Салемская ведьма!  
Чёрно-оранжевое платье с милыми тыквами на подоле, колготки в сеточку и туфли на платформе – не очень-то похоже на ведьму из Салема, но выглядело мило и со вкусом.  
\- Сойдёт. А ты? – палочка угрожающе перевелась на Йо, которая до этого стояла, мягко улыбаясь и глядя на потемневшее небо, где уже начинала показываться полная луна, окутанная россыпью разноцветных звёзд.  
\- «Сайлент Хилл» все смотрели? – Асакура загадочно улыбнулась и, дождавшись кивков, добавила. – Медсестра, опа! – она распахнула свой бежевый плащ, под которым обнаружился медицинский халат, списанный и одолженный у кого-то из студентов-медиков, заляпанный искусственной кровью, местами порезанный и грязный, белые чулки в мелкую сеточку и чепчик с красным крестом, всецело соответствующий общему облику.  
\- Ух, аж мороз по коже, - восхищённо выдохнула Хоро. – Но мне нравится! А вот теперь – вперёд!  
Она гордо зашагала впереди всех, за ней потянулись Манта с Чоколав, а Амидамару и Йо замыкали процессию.  
Исами не без удовольствия отметила, что ей нравился костюм Асакуры: подчёркивающий её изящество и хрупкость, элегантный и до сумасшествия шедший ей. На ногах туфли на прочных каблуках, хотя – Амидамару была готова руку дать на отсечение – вся обувь через ближайшие пару часов будет валяться где-то в углу, а молодёжь начнёт тусить и зажигать на босу ногу. Но это сейчас было неважно.  
\- Отличный костюм, - улыбнулась девушке Исами. – Очень… атмосферно.  
\- Спасибо. И тебе твой идёт, - смущённо отозвалась та, кидая быстрые и красноречивые взгляды на попутчицу, которые та игнорировала, словно не замечая. Хотя так оно и было.  
Йо, как и Амидамару, была такой же студенткой по обмену, причём родилась и выросла она в той же Японии, только в другом округе и семье с более древними корнями, чем у Исами. Возможно, именно на этой почве девушки и сблизились, хотя иногда Йо замирала, погружаясь в себя и думая о чём-то своём, не реагируя на вопросы окружающих и, в частности, Амидамару. И сколько та не пыталась выяснить, в чём дело, вторая студентка с тёмно-каштановыми волосами до плеч и улыбчивыми, тёплыми карими глазами отмачивалась.  
Компания остановилась перед центральным входом, где обычно их ожидал дворецкий, проводящий молодых людей к юной госпоже Тао. Но сейчас – ни души, ни звука. Лишь лёгкий скрип, вызывающий мороз по коже да желание сглатывать и облизывать внезапно пересохшие губы.  
\- Пусть все огни погаснут ночью, - вдруг раздался чей-то глубокий, слегка замогильный голос, заполняющий собой сосущую пустоту, от чего мурашки по коже табунами бежали, - для нас же это знак судьбы. Мы веселиться будем точно, сегодня бал у Сатаны. Звучанье шпор, шуршанье платьев, но необычные гости здесь. Тут нет чинов, нет званий, в наличии лишь нечисть есть: вампиры, оборотни, ведьмы – всю нечисть сразу не назвать. В старинном замке зал есть, где мы все вместе сможем танцевать. Вино и кровь здесь равноценны, все гости едут на гробах. Еды не будет совершенно, мы будем петь и танцевать. О, Сатана, нам дай команду, когда мы сможем начинать! И мы расскажем миру правду, пора нам всем из тени встать!**  
Амидамару сглотнула, позволяя атмосфере закружить себя в полной мере, не сразу осознав, что Йо испуганно цепляется за её ладонь, прижав другую руку к груди и с ужасом глядя на медленно открывающиеся двери, сопровождаемые тревожной музыкой, льющейся с колонок, специально установленных повсюду.  
В проходе появилась чья-то фигура, медленно приближающаяся к ним, негромко цокая каблуками в такт музыке, постепенно затихающей, привлекающей внимание к силуэту, что навис над гостями словно чудище с горящими глазами.  
\- Бал Сатаны… объявляется открытым! – зычно донеслось из динамиков, и порог дома озарился несколькими яркими прожекторами, являя «нечисти» Рен Тао в костюме Люцифера, с огненными глазами и забавными чёртовыми рожками в волосах.  
Музыка, грянувшая громом, была уже энергичной, как в клубе, но достаточно быстро стала звучать тише.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - поразительно низко поприветствовала их Рен. – Сатана самолично вышел вас встречать.  
Девушки несколько тупо смотрели на неё, осознавая, а затем всей толпой ринулись обниматься, заливисто хохоча и наперебой объясняя своей подруге, насколько классным получилось её приветствие.  
\- Проходите, заходите, не стесняйтесь, разуваться не надо, - широко улыбалась Тао, - многие гости уже внутри, но мы специально высматриваем по камерам тех, кто едет, чтобы окунуть их в атмосферу ужаса и кошмара, буа-га-га-а, - голос, изменённый через небольшой микрофон, звучал зловеще, но подруги лишь ещё шире растягивали губы в улыбках, проходя в зал, где постепенно собиралась приличная толпа.  
Много знакомых лиц, частые приветствия, объятия, просто взмахи руками. Девушки сразу же рассредоточились, а комната вновь наполнялась смехом.

Когда часы постепенно приближались к полуночи, Рен взобралась на специально поставленную трибуну, откуда начала вещание:  
\- Итак, дорогие дамы и господа, вампиры, оборотни, ведьмы и прочие твари из рядов нежити! Наша ночь почти настала, и я предлагаю вам, как только часы пробьют двенадцать, подойти вон к тому котлу, - она рукой указала на внушительных размеров ведьмовской атрибут, - где вы достанете по одной бумажке с именем кого-либо из находящихся в этой комнате. Ваша задача будет обойти весь особняк и найти задание, предназначенное исключительно для вас. Если вы, будучи в правильной паре, выбранной абсолютно по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, справитесь со своим заданием, то в конце получите… небольшой приз!  
Толпа загалдела, заулюлюкала, но Тао жестом всех заткнула.  
\- Задания на время! У вас есть ровно три часа, чтобы справиться и вернуться обратно! Единственное, о чём я вас прошу – будьте осторожны. Кто знает, что ждёт вас на вашем пути, - загадочно улыбнулась девушка, сверкая алыми глазами. – А если кому станет плохо – на первом этаже у нас есть очаровательные медсёстры, готовые помочь вам. И нет, это была не шутка, - смех, вновь воцарившийся, постепенно затих. – Вы можете ходить куда угодно, кроме подавала: в вашем распоряжении верхние этажи. А теперь… Начинам обратный отсчёт!!! Десять! Девять!  
\- Восемь! Семь! – скандировала толпа хором. – Шесть! Пять! Четыре! – многие предусмотрительно сняли обувь, откинув её в сторону, потому что бегать на каблуках по гигантскому особняку в них было бы неудобно. – Три! Два! Один!!!  
Народ, посвистывая и улюлюкая, бросился к котлу, чуть не сшибив его, но вещица ведьмы была прочно привинчена к полу.  
Амидамару почти наверху толпы донеслась до котла, где схватила первую попавшуюся бумажку: восемь – шестнадцать. Интересно, а у кого бумажка с цифрами «шестнадцать - восемь»? Многие уже образовывали собой пары и, гогоча, устремлялись наверх, а Исами всё никак не могла найти того, с кем должна была проходить задания.  
\- Восемь-шестнадцать? – скромно поинтересовались у неё, и воительница-самурай резко обернулась: рядом стояла Йо, чуть потупив взор. – Кажется, мы вместе, да?  
\- Н-наверное, - студентка мгновенно оттаяла и улыбнулась. – Куда нам?  
\- Не знаю, но сзади какой рисунок, - Асакура перевернула листок, - у тебя есть?  
Амидамару даже не думала о том, чтобы взглянуть на обратную сторону: там в самом деле был какой-то значок. Похожий на цветок, но угловатый, странной формы.  
\- Белладонна что ли? – удивилась Йо. – И что это значит?  
\- Предполагаю, что нам надо найти какое-то место с таким обозначением. Видимо, оно будет лично для нашего квеста.  
Так оно и оказалось: рисунок с цветком всецело совпадал с изображением на одном из ящиков комода, где девушки нашли небольшой фонарь с работающими батарейками и записку. Стоило им развернуть бумажку, как раздался странный щелчок, и во всём доме разом погас свет.  
\- Кажется, задания усложняются, - нервно хихикнула Йо, - ух, аж мороз по коже!  
\- Но так интереснее, - поддержала затею Амидамару: в ней начинал просыпаться азарт, и ей хотелось как можно скорее пройти все эти… конкурсы. – Тут написано, что… - она включила фонарик, - «Иди туда, где отражение себе рот порвало, закрыв глаза, нырни рукой в недра волшебной жижи болотной, достань оттуда тела часть, не глядя в лицо смерти».  
\- И как это понимать? – Асакура тряхнула волосами, ощущая, как пряди чёлки прилипают ко лбу. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а подобного рода загадки немного пугали. К тому же, как назло, где-то неподалёку раздалась серия истошных криков.  
\- Пойдём отсюда, - Йо вцепилась в подругу, - мне страшно, не люблю такие… задания!  
\- Подожди, тут говорится об отражении, что рот себе порвало. Что-то знакомое… Кажется, я где-то видела такое. В каком-то фильме.  
\- Может, какое-нибудь зеркальное отражение? Но ведь тут много зеркал, где мы найдём нужное? – прошелестела другая студентка, сглатывая. Она была ниже Амидамару, особенно, оказавшись без каблуков, разумно решив, что бегать по дому в темноте на них будет вдвойне опасно.  
\- Что рот себе порвало… Ох, точно! – Исами хлопнула себя по лбу. – Я помню один фильм ужасов, где такое было! Нам нужно в ванную комнату. Уверена, зеркало именно там.  
Луч света от фонарика разрезал ночную темноту, вытаскивая из тьмы лишь углы предметов, а порой – только очертания. Несколько раз девушки сталкивались с другими участниками квеста, из-за чего в коридорах или комнатах поднимался визг, а затем дикий хохот, сотрясающий стены. Кажется, все гости за редким исключением были довольны тем, что подготовила для них госпожа Сатана.  
Наконец, Исами затормозила перед ванной комнатой, надеясь, что это та самая, а не какая-нибудь другая этажом выше. Она осторожно открыла дверь, чувствуя, как позади нерешительно мнётся Йо, и собралась войти, как вдруг сверху, с жутким гоготом, на них, оттолкнувшись от потолка, полетела чья-то фигура, растопырив руки, словно желая обняться с незваными гостями. Асакура завизжала и чуть дёру не дала, но Амидамару её перехватила, отступив: она успела заметить, что это была лишь кукла в стиле Хэллоуина, хотя не будь у них света, Исами, наверное, и сама бы убежала оттуда, приняв кошмарный розыгрыш за настоящий летающий труп или что-то в этом духе.  
\- Не хочу знать, сколько денег угрохала на всё это Рен, - призналась Йо, - но… впечатляет. Тут придраться не к чему.  
Они осторожно обошли висящую куклу с игрушкой-тыквой вместо головы, на чьём лице была выцарапана отвратительная морда со скалящимися зубами.  
Амидамару уже успокоилась, хотя лёгкая дрожь всё ещё сводила конечности, а тяжёлое дыхание куда медленнее возвращалось к норме, чем обычно, и подошла к ванне, где на бортике обнаружила знакомый цветок белладонны.  
\- Мы по адресу, - Йо боязливо оглянулась, после чего снова очутилась подле Исами, нервно теребя её за рукав костюма и картонных доспехов, с чувством пришитых к ткани. – Это явно для нас. Что там в записке было сказано?  
\- Надо закрыть глаза и нырнуть в болото, куда-то там не глядя, - напрягла память Амидамару. – Кажется, нам сюда… - она подняла фонарик, и луч света выхватил из темноты ванну, до краёв наполненную чем-то омерзительным, на что даже смотреть было отвратительно, не говоря о том, чтобы засунуть туда руку.  
\- Это ведь силикон, да? – нервно хихикнула Йо, чувствуя, как душа уходит в пятки. – Амидамару… я не могу. Я… я просто не могу.  
\- Трусиха, - поддела её Исами.  
\- Да. И я готовы писать за тебя любые конспекты до конца года, если ты не заставишь меня даже подходить к этому ужасу, - созналась Асакура. – Это… ох, - она отвернулась, прикрыв глаза: уж лучше висящий «труп», чем это непонятно что.  
\- Тебе в любом случае придётся стоять рядом, - Амидамару протянула ей фонарь, - свети туда. Я хоть и с закрытыми глазами, но лучше со светом.  
Девушка закатала рукав и, несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, закусила губу, сразу по локоть засунув в жижу руку. Она честно закрыла глаза, решив строго следовать инструкции. Но ванна оказалась глубокой, и рука ушла куда дальше, всё же запачкав костюм.  
\- Пожалуйста, побыстрее, - не удержалась, поторопила её Йо. – Мне жутко. И я нервничаю.  
\- Нервничать на экзаменах будешь, а сейчас… наслаждайся, - Амидамару нащупала что-то на дне и, схватив это нечто за странные верёвочки, потянула наверх. – Я всё ещё ничего не вижу: что это? – она вытащила предмет, и Асакура чудом подавила в себе вскрик.  
\- Г-го-голова, - пролепетала она. – Человеческая голова. У неё что-то во рту, но она с клыками и страшная, не поранься.  
\- Может, ты вытащишь, потому что я не вижу? – предположила Исами.  
Но Йо настолько усиленно замотала головой, что и без глаз было понятно: та не подойдёт к предмету и на пушечный выстрел. Пришлось другой рукой медленно ощупывать плотный материал, искать рот, осторожно изучать клыки, которые на самом деле могли оцарапать нежную девчачью кожу, а уже потом с силой разомкнуть губы и вытащить из них продолговатую колбу, которая чудом не выскользнула из склизких пальцев. Голова упала обратно в жижу, с противным хлюпаньем вернувшись на дно, и Амидамару, наконец, посмотрела в ванну и то, что нашла.  
\- Тут части тела разрубленные плавают, - деловито сообщила она. – Разные. Не только голова.  
Будь Йо чуть капельку слабее духом, она непременно рухнула бы в обморок.  
Оттерев руки и испоганив одно из полотенец, Исами открыла колбу и вытащила очередную подсказку-загадку: «Призрак пианистки не знает покоя. Найдите её ноты в комнате с гербом. И помните, что время сквозь пальцы течёт, словно пустынный песок».  
\- Комната с гербом? Это кабинет её отца? У него же вроде какой-то символ у организации есть? – как-то сходу предположила Йо.  
\- Возможно. Пойдём, проверим, - кивнула Исами. – И время действительно капает. У меня даже часов нет: сумка внизу осталась.  
Они опять обошли куклу-труп, стараясь даже не прикасаться к ней, и, светя под ноги фонариком, направились на предыдущий этаж, откуда начинали квест: ведь Йен Тао обитал обычно именно там.  
\- Слушай, а зачем ты согласилась на эту затею, если знала, что Рен выкинет что-то подобное? – поинтересовалась Амидамару. – Могла и не ходить. Нервишки бы поберегла.  
\- Не хотела сидеть в комнате, - немного отвернулась Йо, ощущая, как щёки начинают предательски полыхать. – Решила, что будет неплохо… поразвлечься. Хотя это всё равно жутко.  
Амидамару пожала плечами, ничего не заметив, и Асакура выдохнула: не могла же она сказать, что пошла сюда только из-за одного человека. Из-за того, с кем сейчас направлялась вниз.  
Лестница поскрипывала, а девушки продвигались молча, думая о чём-то своём. Они старались держаться поблизости, чтобы в случае чего помочь друг другу, а то мало ли, но никаких опасностей вроде больше не возникало. К тому же, сама Рен куда-то подевалась – возможно, тоже участвовала в своём же квесте, потому что внизу, где сначала все собрались, никого не было – только гора обуви да других вещей, от которых гости избавились, переступив порог дома.  
Комната Йена Тао была большой, и поиск нот занял приличное количество времени, но Йо первой обнаружила квадратную коробку с крышкой, заклеенной скотчем, где была изображена белладонна.  
\- Тут же есть какая-то подстава, да? – обречённо прошептала Асакура. – Не может же быть всё так просто.  
\- Скорее всего, - Исами деловито осмотрела коробку, но там… ничего не было. Просто коробка со скотчем и цветком. – Рискнём?  
\- А у нас есть выбор? – эхом откликнулась Йо. – Открывай. Я тут, рядышком.  
Скотч легко отодрался от картона, крышку откинули без проблем – внутри лежали листы.  
\- Действительно, ноты, правда… - Исами подняла их: три штуки. – Их нет.  
\- Как нет? – Йо чуть не села там же, где стояла. – Как нет? Куда делись?! Что это?  
\- Невидимые ноты? – предположила Амидамару. – Иначе объяснить не могу. Но как их… просветить – понятия не имею. А сделать это надо, как мне кажется.  
\- Может, тут есть что-нибудь, что нам поможет? – медсестра огляделась. – Хотя ничего похожего здесь нет.  
Пришлось потратить ещё примерно столько же времени, прежде чем девушки нашли ультрафиолетовую лампу в одном из выдвижных ящиков стола. Под ней на идеально белоснежных листах отчётливо проступали ноты.  
\- Предлагаю взять её с собой, вдруг придётся в той комнате, где фортепиано стоит, придётся снова светить, - подала здравую мысль Асакура. – И, наверное, надо побыстрее.  
Исами молча подхватила весь инвентарь и, взявшись за руку Йо, потащила её обратно: девушка более-менее неплохо помнила расположение комнат, что позволило в кратчайшие сроки найти комнату, где стояло внушительных размеров фортепиано: вокруг, разумеется, не было никаких призраков. Лишь открытая дверь, ведущая на балкон, лёгкий ветерок да трепещущая занавеска, еле слышно шелестящая.  
\- Я не умею играть на фортепиано. Мне гитара немного ближе, - призналась Йо. – А ты?  
\- И я не умею. Поэтому надеюсь, что не придётся, иначе… пиши пропало, - немного легкомысленно отозвалась Амидамару.  
Они подошли к инструменту, куда водрузили листы на пюпитр, после чего ещё минут пять тщательно отсвечивали их ультрафиолетовой лампой. Но толку – ноль.  
\- И что теперь? – Йо казалось, что она пришла в норму окончательно, потому что резких звуков и воплей больше не было. – Что делать?  
Окончание вопроса потонуло в визгливом хохоте, а в комнате вдруг появилось белое пятно, быстро принимающее очертания женщины с леденящей кровь в жилах маской на лице.  
Силуэт пролетел сквозь девушек, заставив их синхронно завизжать и отпрыгнуть – кто куда. Фонарь упал на пол и погас, печально моргнув напоследок несколько раз. А фигура уселась за пианино, принявшись клацать по клавишам, издавая адскую какофонию звуков, что резала уши, сводя с ума.  
Йо верещала, не помня себя, судорожно цепляясь за изгвазданные края медицинского халатика, растрепавшегося и слегка потерявшего весь свой первоначальный вид. Амидамару же часто и громко дышала, проклиная себя за то, что издаёт столько лишних звуков: какая-то часть мозга понимала, что призраков не существует, но оставшиеся девять десятых истерично вопили, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшей паникой.  
И когда музыка прекратилась, а фигура исчезла, уносясь куда-то в никуда со своим хохотом, обе девушки долго приходили в себя, не в силах подняться и хотя бы подойти друг к другу. Но Йо с трудом встала и на ватных ногах двинулась к подруге, где опустилась рядом, сжимая её ладонь, возвращая себя к реальности.  
\- Мы ещё живы, да? – бесцветно спросила она.  
\- К-кажется, - с хрипом выдыхая, отозвалась Исами.  
Они несколько минут ещё просто сидели, держась друг за друга, пока воительница-самурай не обнаружила на сидении перед фортепиано пустую бутылку с их «любимым» символом белладонны.  
\- К ней надо подойти, взять и посмотреть, - Йо, наконец, отмерла. А за ней и вторая девушка.  
Они кое-как бочком подползли к бутыли, ударившись по пути о фонарь, который закатился в неизвестность, так и не включившись, откуда достали очередную записку, которую с трудом смогли разобрать при свете луны: «Последний предмет для Сатаны вы найдёте внизу, в винном подвале. Жду с нетерпением, ваш Люцифер».  
\- Она же говорила, что в подвал мы не спускаемся, - с подозрением перечитала несколько раз записку Йо. – Думаешь, стоит правило нарушать?  
\- Возможно, она имела в виду, что в подвал не спускаются до тех пор, пока сам квест не пройдём. Ну, в смысле, что там нет нужных нам подсказок, это конечный пункт, - Амидамару пожала плечами. – Меня больше волнует то, что теперь нет фонаря…  
Асакура не ответила, но ладонь, вцепившаяся в руку Исами, и без того поведала о том, что просто висело в воздухе, ощущаясь всем естеством.

Подвал, к счастью, был сухим, хоть и прохладным. Немного паутины, лёгкий запах затхлости, полное отсутствие света – правда, Рен всё же не стала сильно рисковать и развесила атмосферные фонарики то тут, то там, что несколько облегчало поиски.  
\- Слушай, тут на полу какие-то значки, - Йо, шедшая босиком, ощущала ступнями слишком уж неровную поверхность камня. – Если бы это была просто шероховатость, я бы не стояла пяткой на чём-то, отдалённо похожем на пентаграмму.  
Девушка пришлось изрядно поползать на коленях, изучая пол: оказалось, что помимо их цветка там было ещё с десяток подобных различных значков – видимо, каждый для своей пары.  
\- Предлагаю не отвлекаться на других и найти наш цветок, - Исами как раз ощупывала предполагаемую белладонну.  
\- На коленках поползём? – на полном серьёзе спросила Йо. – Ну, чтобы не потерять след.  
Амидамару заливисто рассмеялась, а потом помрачнела и ответила:  
\- Да.  
Обе студентки, не сговариваясь, медленно двинулись в сторону, где ожидали найти ещё парочку таких же выдолбленных в полу следов, что, к счастью обеих, увенчалось успехом. Девушки поднялись перед небольшим постаментом, на котором стояла бутылка с алкоголем, открытая, но закупоренная, чтобы градус не выветривался. В ней что-то плавало, но сквозь тёмное стекло, да при плохом свете почти нереально было что-то разглядеть.  
\- Это что-то можно куда-то вылить? – наивно поинтересовалась Асакура. – Думаю, нам нужно то, что внутри. Видимо, это вещь Ре… в смысле, Люцифера.  
\- Если только на пол, но лично я не хочу грязь разводить, - призналась Амидамару. – Может, выпьем сколько-то? Хотя бы половину – это немного на двоих. А там достанем эту штуку.  
Вино оказалось вкусным, и девочки выдули его почти полностью, глупо хихикая, сидя на полу подле постамента. Они лишь приветственно махнули рукой Манте, что пришла туда же вместе с Элайзой – студенткой с медицинского факультета, не без чьей помощи Йо удалось отыскать себе халат для костюма. Но больше никого не было, а разговаривать все четверо не стали, увлечённые своими заданиями, разумно решив обсудить всё потом.  
\- Я такая пьяная, - икнула Йо, - зато мне совсе-е-е-ем не страшно.  
\- Надо было начинать с подвала, - поддержала её Амидамару, которой хмель в голову ударил от души, но сознание своё она всё ещё контролировала. Говоря проще, Асакуру развезло сильнее.  
\- Что это? – медсестра кое-как выковыряла из горлышка бутылка предмет на длинной прочной нитке. – Похоже на какое-то ожерелье.  
\- А, это же талисман Рен. Она всегда таскает его с собой. Говорит, вроде одна из старших сестёр подарила, - смутно припомнила тот разговор Исами. – А куда теперь идти?  
\- Честно признаться, я бы тут осталась, - еле ворочая языком, призналась Йо. – Мне тепло, нестрашно и спокойно.  
Они сидели, прислонившись спиной к постаменту, наслаждаясь приятной тишиной и не замечая, как пальцы рук словно сами по себе переплетаются, находя в них обеих отклик.  
Амидамару не думала об этом специально, но в голове, не спрашивая у неё разрешения, стали всплывать различные эпизоды. В них не было ничего определённого, но девушка вспоминала взгляды Йо, иногда кажущиеся ей странными, порой даже неуместными, редкие касание, смущённые улыбки. И в голове против воли складывался паззл, который раньше казался неразрешимой загадкой. Исами бы осознала всё происходящее, но гораздо позже. И не будь она захмелевшей, то, вероятно, не сделала бы того, о чём подумала лишь вскользь.  
\- Слушай, - призрак мстительного полководца повернулась к подруге, - а ты когда-нибудь…  
\- Что? – эхом откликнулась Йо. – Что я?  
\- Да ничего, - смутилась Амидамару, - это я так… чего-то.  
Отвернувшись, она всё же не разорвала телесного контакта, лишь ощутила, что Йо подсела поближе, а её собственная рука оказалась вдруг на коленке, не прикрытой полами заляпанного кровью халата. Словно Асакура разрешала ей что-то.  
Пальцы чуть увереннее скользнули по внутренней стороне бедра, и девушка вздрогнула, но не убрала ладонь с ноги. Йо придвинулась ещё ближе, ощущая, как тяжело вздымается собственная грудь. Она коснулась кончиками пальцев возбуждённо порозовевшей щеки Амидамару, а затем развернула её к себе, приникая ещё ближе. Исами, ведомая желанием чего-то нового, смешанного с запретным плодом неизвестности, наклонилась, не разрывая зрительного контакта и стремительно сокращая расстояние между их губами… Её рука скользнула ещё выше, оказавшись практически у нижнего белья, но Йо была вроде бы не против.  
\- Да чтоб тебя!!! – послышался голос Хорокей, будто бы кубарем скатившейся с лестницы и нарушившей воцарившуюся идиллию. – Лайсерг!  
Вторая девушка, с которой Юсуи, видимо, была в паре, промямлила что-то, но Амидамару понимала, что момент был упущен. Йо резко отстранилась, одёргивая халат и даже в темноте сверкая красными, словно свекольными щеками.  
\- Нам пора, времени почти не осталась, - сбивчиво пробормотала она, кое-как поднимаясь.  
Талисман Рен девушка сжимала в руках, и когда Исами встала следом, обе быстро направились к выходу, оставляя свою небольшую тайну там, в недрах подвала.

Рен уже ждала их в комнате, откуда всё и начиналось. Там сидели ещё три пары, помимо Амидамару и Йо, которые первыми закончили квест.  
\- О, ещё новенькие! – обрадовалась Тао. – А то остальные что-то застряли где-то, - рассмеялась она. – Нашли мой предмет?  
\- Этот? – Йо, чуть пошатываясь, протянула ей талисман. – Нашли, и-ик. Пардон.  
\- Она пьяная? – спросила Рен у Исами. – С чего вдруг? Где успели?  
\- Вино было вкусным. И не она, а мы, - поправила её подруга, глупо хихикнув.  
Йо слегка занесло, и девушка была вынуждена вцепиться в руку Амидамару, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Если мы закончили, можно отойти? – вежливо уточнила призрак. – Я так понимаю, мы… не выиграли?  
\- Почему же? – улыбнулась Сатана. – Вы уложились в три часа, а остальные, походу, не особо. Так что я попозже вам небольшой презент вручу, а пока – да, свободны. Дождёмся остальных и будем танцевать!!! Впереди ведь ещё вся ночь!  
Ненадолго распрощавшись, Амидамару потащила на заплетающихся ногах подругу в туалет, где та смогла включить свет: ведь примерно в это время квест заканчивался, и дом вновь был подключён к энергопитанию.  
Умывшись, Йо уселась на унитаз, предварительно захлопнув крышку, и тяжко вздохнула, обводя взглядом комнату: кукла-труп всё также висела на фоне прикрытой двери, но вблизи выглядела даже по-хэллоуински милой, а ванна, до краёв наполненная какой-то гадостью, уже не вызывала такое отвращение, как в первый раз.  
\- Знаешь, я чувствую себя виноватой, за то, что… - Асакура чуть осеклась, но и без того было понятно, о чём идёт речь. – В общем, извини, что я так себя повела. Видимо, хмель слишком сильно ударил в голову. Это было некрасиво с моей стороны, - девушка смотрела куда-то в сторону, чувствуя, как предательски краснеют щёки.  
\- И давно ты…? – Амидамару тоже не могла просто взять и назвать свою вещь своим же именем. Ей не хватало сил на это.  
\- Почти сразу, - призналась Йо. – Только ты сначала с каким-то парнем встречалась, и я подумала, что не стоит лезть в ваши отношения. Потом вы вроде разбежались, а я… Ну, постеснялась как-то сказать тебе. У меня… у меня вообще впервые в жизни такое происходит! – она закрыла пылающее лицо ладонями, но краснели даже уши. – Я не знала, как ты отреагируешь, мне было страшно, я нервничала и из-за этого творила ещё больше всяких странных вещей. И мне казалось, что я всё больше и больше отталкивала тебя, а ещё… - её поток слов прервала Исами, подойдя к ней ближе и, присев на корточки, мягко отделив ладошки от красных щёк.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответила она. – У меня тоже это в первый раз, но… надо было сказать. Да, я бы удивилась, не скрою, но я бы никогда тебя не оттолкнула! И уж резко – тем более!  
\- Тогда ты бы могла… ну… со мной? – она отвела взгляд, а во всей её осанке чувствовалось напряжение, и Амидамару показалось, что она только одним способом может немного расслабить столь сильно стесняющуюся подругу.  
Девушка чуть приподнялась и мягко поцеловала её, не отводя глаз и чувствуя, как собственные щёки заливает предательский румянец. Её сразу же обняли за шею, притягивая к себе, и Йо улыбнулась сквозь поцелуй.  
\- Вот уж не думала, что так получится, - с трудом оторвавшись от мягких и пошло припухших губ, пробормотала Асакура.  
\- А оно взяло и получилось, никого не спрашивая, - усмехнулась Исами.  
И в момент, когда она вновь потянулась к девушке, в дверь несколько раз постучали, с чувством так, чуть ли не проламывая дерево. Амидамару от неожиданности завалилась на зад и плюхнулась с корточек попой на кафель ванной комнаты.  
\- Эй, с вами всё в порядке? – дверь нагло открылась, и на пороге возникла Хоро, явно не ожидающая там «трупешника». Помещение заполнилось визгом, что позволило оставшимся двум девушка подумать о чём-то другом и перестать адово краснеть. – Боже, да что такое?! – Юсуи обошла куклу. – Сколько хожу, а всё не могу привыкнуть, - довольно ухмыльнулась она. – А я за вами, - голубоватый плащ сейчас выглядел больше серым, а корона забавно съехала набок, но в руках Хорокей держала свою палочку: правда, чуть поломанную.  
\- Где ты была? – спросила у неё Йо. – Что с костюмом?  
\- Пришлось лезть в дымоход над камином, - отмахнулась та, - вот испачкалась немного. Но обсуждение – позже! Рен уже собрала почти всех, идёмте, будем получать призы за пройденный квест.  
Девушки стремительно спустились вниз, хохоча и вновь возвращаясь к весёлому настроению. Комната, освещённая тёмными фонарями, была набита людьми, вокруг стоял гомон, и стоило этим троим появиться, как Рен вновь вскочила на трибуну, откуда стала вещать своим любимым голосом, изменённым через устройство, висящее у её рта.  
\- Итак, дамы и господа! Вы поиграли, хорошенько встряхнулись, а теперь можно перейти и к приятной части нашего праздника!  
Первая пара – Джун и Ли Пайлон (старшая сестра Рен и её молодой человек, одетые в костюмы зомби) – получила в подарок бутылку коньяка. Вторая пара – Жанна и Фауст (девушка была маленьким гением, возрастом младше остальных, но моментально втянувшейся в коллектив курсов постарше; Фауст же был молодым человеком Элайзы и учился с ней же на медицинском факультете) – получила в подарок коробку дорогих конфет. Третья пара – как ни странно, Манта и сама Элайза – получили в качестве приза билеты в театр на первые ряды. А четвёртая пара – Амидамару и Йо – билеты в кино на последний ряд. Для влюблённых парочек, как назло. Обе моментально залились краской, но в комнате было слишком темно, чтобы на это кто-то обратил внимание.  
\- А теперь… танцуют все! – вскинула руки Рен. – Вечеринка продолжается! Еда вон там, а там – напитки. Есть забавные конкурсы из серии «вылови ртом яблоко в воде», кто хочет – подходят вон туда!  
Молодёжь, довольно хихикая, разбрелась по углам. Ди-джей запустил клубную музыку, свет ещё немного притушили, а на потолке завертелся дискотечный шар, рассекающий попадающие на него лазеры, из-за чего вся комната разом превратилась будто бы в калейдоскоп.  
\- Потанцуем? – улыбнулась Йо. – Меня уже отпустило. Могу даже на каблуках стоять, - рассмеялась она.  
\- Отличная идея, - Исами в этот момент нашла свою сумку, куда убрала билеты в кино, после чего потащила подругу на танцпол, где обе, не глядя на редкие косые взгляды, погрузились в атмосферу Хэллоуина, весело смеясь и хорошо проводя время друг с другом.  
Ведь стоило всего лишь признаться. Делов-то.  
И как позже выяснили девушки, их знаком в квесте была полынь, а не белладонна. Просто её нарисовали немного странно.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Тайра-но Масакадо.  
> О нём есть реальая японская легенда, которую легко найти в гугле.
> 
> Писалось под песню:  
> ** - Хэллоуин пати – Музыка для хэллоуина (4:34)  
> Именно отсюда был взят текст, который говорила Рен, встречая гостей.


End file.
